cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
A Camping We Will Go/Transcript
Storyteller: It was a beautiful weekend, and Caillou was very excited because he was going camping. *Caillou: Mommy, I need to go. Now. *Mom: Are you sure you can't wait? *(Mom stops the car at a rest area, and she and Caillou get out of the car) *Rosie: Caillou? (crying) *Dad: What's the matter, Rosie? *Rosie: Mommy gone! *Dad: You're right, and so is Caillou. *(Dad and Rosie get out of the car) *Dad: There you are. *Rosie: Yay! *Dad: Where's Caillou? *(Rosie giggles) *Mom: He needed to make a pit stop. *Rosie: Caillou! *Caillou: I'm finished. *Mom: Come on. We'd better get going. *Dad: Yeah, let's get this show on the road. On second thought… *Mom: What's the matter, honey? *Dad: I think I'd better go, too. *(Caillou, Mom, and Rosie laugh) *Caillou: (pointing at a sign with a moose on it) What's that? *Mom: It's a moose-crossing sign. There are a lot of moose in the forest, and that tells drivers to watch for them. *Caillou: A moose?! Wow! Can I see one? *Rosie: Rosie, too! *Mom: You shouldn't get your hopes up too high, Caillou. *Caillou: Why? *Dad: Because moose are very shy. *Storyteller: Caillou thought it was strange that such a big animal could be shy. *(The family reaches the campsite) *Pierre: Hi, folks! Welcome to Camp Brome! My name's Pierre! What's yours? *Caillou: Caillou. *Pierre: You're going to have lots of adventures here, Caillou. You can play games, and go swimming, and even climb a mountain! What would you like to do first? *Caillou: I want to see a moose. *Pierre: I'm afraid it's not very likely. Moose stay away from people most of the time. I don't think we've ever seen one in the camp before. *(Mom and Dad are trying to put the trailer up) *Pierre: What do you say we give 'em a hand with that? *(Caillou and Pierre help Dad and Mom with the trailer) *Rosie: (giggles) *Caillou: (giggles) *Pierre: Nice work, Caillou. *(Scene cuts to a lake, where Mom is swimming) *Mom: Are you coming in, Caillou? *Caillou: Wait for me, Mommy! (He sees little fish swimming in the water and gets scared) *Mom: What's the matter, sweetie? Come on, the water's great. *Caillou: But something's swimming in the water. *Mom: Those are little fish, Caillou. Don't worry. They're more afraid of you than you are of them. *Storyteller: Caillou wasn't so sure that he wanted to swim anymore. *Caillou: It's too deep. *Mom: It isn't deep at all. *Caillou: It's cold. *Mom: Don't you want to splash me? *(Caillou gets in the water, and he and Mom have a splash fight) *Storyteller: Once Caillou got into the water, he wasn't afraid anymore. *(Mom and Caillou laugh) *Storyteller: And pretty soon, it was time for lunch. (batches of hamburger on buns) *Mom: Mmmmm! Something smells awfully good. I could eat a horse. *Dad: Well, I could eat a moose. *(kids giggle) *Rosie: Moose! Moose! *Caillou: Look! *Mom: Oh, no, a chipmunk. Shoo! Shoo! (Chipmunk taken a dibs of hamburger buns) *(Caillou and Rosie giggle) *Dad: We really shouldn't feed the wild animals, Caillou. (Caillou got the dibs on hamburger bun) *Caillou: Why? *Dad: Because they have to get their food from the forest. (Caillou eats a dib of hamburger bun) *Mom: What are you 2 doing this afternoon? *Dad: We're going mountain climbing. *Caillou: Yeah! *Dad: That's it, Caillou. Keep going. You're doing great. *(Caillou slips) *Dad: Are you okay? *Storyteller: Caillou was frightened when he slipped, but he wanted Daddy to see how brave he was. *Dad: We're almost there. Look. *(He and Caillou get to the top) *Caillou: Oh! *Dad: We did it! I'm very proud of you. *(The sun sets, and Caillou and Dad are sleeping in the hammock) *(Dad snores) *Mom: I guess mountain climbing must be hard work. *Rosie: (giggles) *Mom: Come on, guys. It's bedtime. Everything's ready in the trailer. *Caillou: I want to stay in the hammock. *Dad: It would be fun to sleep outside. *Mom: Okay then. *Storyteller: Caillou loved sleeping in the hammock in his Daddy's arms. *(owl hoots) *Mom: Night-night. Sleep tight. *Caillou and Dad: Don't let the bedbugs bite. *(giggling) *(Morning comes, and Caillou is the first one awake.) *Caillou: (gasps) Huh? *Storyteller: Caillou was very impressed by the moose. He had never seen such a big animal before. *Caillou: Mommy, Mommy! Come and see! Daddy! Daddy, look! *Dad: Oh, wow! *(Mom and Rosie come out in their pajamas) *Dad: Shhh! We have to be as quiet as mice. Remember, moose are very shy. *(The family is quiet) *Caillou: (whispers) It's a moose. *Rosie: (yells) Moose! Moose! *(the moose goes away) *Rosie: Moose gone. (giggles) *(The whole family laughs) *Storyteller: Caillou thought it was funny that such a big animal could be frightened away by a little girl like Rosie. Category:Transcripts